customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wee Sing Together (battybarney2014's version)
: This video is not to be confused with the the 1985 first wee sing home video of the same name. Wee Sing Together is a Barney Home Video for that was in released on July 12, 2005. On August 17, 2009, it was later re-released under a different title. Plot Barney and the Kids whisks Stephaine and Kimball to the hangout to celebrate Stephanie's Birthday. Cast *Barney (Body: Carey Stinson; Voice: Dean Wendt) *Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers; Voice: Julie Johnson) (cameo) *BJ (Body: Kyle Nelson; Voice: Patty Wirtz) (cameo) *Laura (Julia Nicholson) *Stacy (Alyssa Franks) *Jackson (Daven Wilson) *Jamal (Alex Smith) *Natalia (Montse Hernandez) *Taylor (Taylor Garrson) *Colleen (Claire Burdette) *Kimball (Brady Kimball) *Tiffany (Tiffany Burton) *Carly (Carly Naples) *Miyahira (Megan Miyahira) *Sara (Sara Perks) *Gina (Alexis Acosta) *Gianna (Selena Gomez) *Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatman) *Stephaine *Shaina *Chloe *Gabi Cameo Character *Angela (Demi Lovato) (cameo) *Beth (Katherine Pully) (cameo) *Grace (Maddie Rose) (cameo) *Scott (Alex Wilson) (cameo) *Bridget (Madison Pettis) (cameo) *Megan (Carina Conti) (cameo) *Tracy (Victoria Lennox) (cameo) *Sarah (Hayden Tweedie) (cameo) *Mario (Zachary Soza) (cameo) *Tony (Zachary Fountain) (cameo) Special Guess from "The Backyard Gang" All Star Character *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Amy (Becky Swonke) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Jeffrey (Jeffrey Lowe) Special Guess First Generation Character *Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Jesse (Dean DeLuna) Special Guess Second Generation All Star Character *Keesha (Mera Baker) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) *Jeff (Austin Ball) *Danny (Jeffrey Hood) Additional Cast *Abby (Hollie Weikel) *Melody Mouse (Judith Mason) *Hum Bear (William Simmonds) *Wee Rabbit Peter III (Twig Webster) *Mark and Clark (Dame and Francis Lackaff) *Christina (Betsy Dethman) *Robert (Gregory Akagi) *Jenny (Sarah Zagone) *Billy (Tony Melson) *Teapot (Susan Rice) *Drum Major (Joseph R. Cronin) *Old MacDonald and Farm Animals Puppets (Cal Scott) Songs *Barney Themes Songs *Skidamarink *Head and Shoulders *I Love Birthday *When I'm Old Enough to Join the Band *Walking Walking *Rickety Tickety *Little Peter Rabbit *I'm a Little Teapot *The Alphabet Song *Bingo (Song) *Sally's Wearing a Red Dress *Old MacDonald Haad a Farm *Looby Loo *What Can We Play on The Rainy Day *The Barney Bag *Scray Stories *Eensy Weensey Spider *If You're Happy and You Know *It Reach for the Sky *Me and My Family (Scene Taken from: "My Family and Me" / "Barney Songs from the Park") *I Love You Quotes (English version) Quote 1 (English version) Quote 2 (English version) Quote 3 (English version) Quote 4 (English version) Quote 5 (English version) Quote 6 (English version) Quote 7 (English version) Quote 8 (English version) * Quote 9 (English version) Quote 10 (English version) Quote 11 (English version) Quote 12 (English version) Quote 13 (English version) Quote 14 (English version) Quote 15 (English version) Quote 16 (English version) Quote 17 (English version) Quote 18 (English version) Quote 19 (English version) * * * Quote 20 (English version) * Quote 21 (English version) * Quote 22 (English version) * Quote 23 (English version) * Quote 24 (English version) * Quote 25 (English version) * Quote 26 (English version) * Quote 27 (English version) * Credits *Founder/Creator: Sheryl Stamps Leach *Executive Producers: Randy Dalton *Supervising Producer: Linda Houston, Jim Rowley *Segment Producer: Linda Dippel *Producer: Ben Vaguhn *Associate Producer: Julie Hutchings, Charlotte Spivey, R. Shawn Kelly *Director: Steven Feldman and Fred Holmes *Writer: Mark S. Bernthal *Production Designer: Victor DiNapoli *Musical Director: Joe Phillips *Performance Director: Penny Wilson *Lyricist & Composer Original Songs: Angelo Natalie, Phil Parker, Joe Phillips, Bob Singleton, Deborra Murphy, Lawrence I. Haron *Costume Designer: Lisa O. Albertson *Vice President of Content Development: Mary Ann Dudko, PH.D *Lighting Designer: Lowry G. Perry *Production Manager: Robin C. Mathiesen *Associate Director: Heather Smith *Lighting Director: Murray Campbell *Voice: *Costume: *Cast: *Additinoal Cast: *Additional Casting: Shirley Abrams *Art Director: Bob Phillips *Production Stage Manager: Andrew Feigin *Assistant Stage Managers: Peter Muste and Travis DeCastro *Audio Supervisor: David M. Boothe *Editor: McKee Smith *Associate Moving Light Programmer: Jack Albeck *Lighting Supervisor: David Grill *Assistant Lighting Designer: Laura Manteuffel *Technical Director: Terrie Davis, Emmett Loughran *Video Engineer Lighting Director: Bink Williams *Video Support Supervisor: Ken Wise *Camera Operators: Bruce A. Harmon, Bruce Deck, Eric Norberg, Vance Holmes, Mark Renaudin, Jason Kantrowitz, Tom Dowling, Alan Anesto, Ron Washburn *Louma Crane Operator: Stuart Allen *Louma Crane Assistant: Ernie Jew *Louma Crane Arm: Jasper Johnson *Unitel Representative: Janine Crowe *Unitel EIC/Technical Support: Keith Blachly *Unitel Maintenance: Peter Dahlstrom *VTR Operator: Pete Ten Haagan *Production Audio: Ken Billington, David Voss, Jenny Dempsey *Audio Assistants: Sheryl Crow and Tay C. Hoyle *Pre-recording Engineer: Dan Gerhard *Utility: Tony Lenzo, Jim Parente, Keith Guadaramma, Vinnie DeMaio *Barney's Hat Designer for Property Master: Susie Thennes *Props: Elizabeth Velten *Flyman: James Anderson *Fly Rigging: Flying By Foy *Dressers: Maron Ali, Andrew Corbo, Dana Davis, Marcia McIntosh, Donna Smith, Peter White *Chorus Dressers: Beth Durham and DeWayne Kirchner *Head Carpentry: Jimmy McDonald *Assistant Carpentry: Tom Christiansen *Head Electrics: Billy Walker *Assistant Electrics: John Lemac and Anthony LaMacchia *Chief Front Lights: Thomas Daniel Gorey *Head Props: Tony Hauser *Head Audio: Ed Santini *Assistant Costume Designer: Georgia Ford-Wagenhurst *Wardrobe Supervisor: Barbara Van Zandt *Wardrobe Coordinator: Thom Heyer *Wardrobe Illustrator: Julie Ballantyne-Hinkle *Special FX Make-Up Design: Larry Aeschlimann *Special FX Make-Up: Jeanie D'Iorio *Make-Up & Hair: Kasha Breuning, David Maderich, Carol Sherry, Pauline White *Wardrobe Assistant: Janet Bush *Costume Technicians: Charles Bailey and Ray Henry *Stitchers: Susie Thennes, Tommy Bourgeois, Traci Hutton, Andy Wallach, Roy Turpin, Diana Story, Natalie G. Sergi-Saari, Jacqueline L. Hesley, Jennifer Eufemi, Mike Hefner, Nancy Steward *Head Costume Assistant: Brian Blevins *Costume Assistants: Bennett Golder, Jim Horvath, Michael Adkins *Farm Handler: Dawn Animal Agency *Production Coordinator: Perri Verdino-Gates *Production Office Manager: Sue Shinn *Production Manager: Lynn Finkle *Assistant To The Producer: Jill Hance *Script Supervisors: Kelly Maher and Lindsey Aikens *Assistant Music Director: Cry Wolf Music Inc. *Music Production Coordinator: Keith Davenport *Music Recording Engineer: Mike Pietzsch *Playback Operator: Wally Usiatynski *Post Supervisor: Jeff Gittle *Post-Production Engineer: Randy Breedlove *Video Graphics: Peggy Fussell *Credits: David Buell *Assistant To The Performance Director: Nancy White-Marshall *Tutor: Sandra Gilpin *Child Supervisor: Mary Evans *Production Assistants: Darin Williams, Yusufu Henry, Brian Wander *Barney & The Backyard Gang and Barney & Friends Were Originally Developed By Sheryl Stamps Leach, Kathy Parker, and Dennis DeShazer *Special Thanks To: Jonathan Tisch, Allen LeWinter, Barry Slotnick, and Amy Cascio *Original Barney, Baby Bop, and B.J. Costumes by: Irene Corey Design Associates *Charities Benefitted From This Production: The National Network Of Children's Advocacy Centers, Camp WIN (Women In Need, Inc.), Lifebeat, The Naras Foundation, Inc., The Nordoff-Robbins Music Therapy Foundation, Inc. *For More Information, Please Call 1-800-791-8093 *Executive Supervision: Jocelyn Stevenson *Copyright ©2003 Lyons Partnership, L.P. Trivia *The Barney costume from "Making a Move!" is used. *The Barney voice from "Let's Go to the Farm" is used. *The Baby Bop costume from "Coming On Strong" is used. *The Baby Bop voice from "My Baby Brother (battybarney2014's version)" is used. *The BJ costume from "Let's Go to the Farm (battybarney2014's version)" is used. *The BJ voice from "Look What I Can Do! (battybarney2014's version)" is used. *A reference remake of is made to 1985 video for the same name, the Season 1 episode, "Happy Birthday, Barney!"and the Season 8 episode "It's Your Birthday, Barney!" and Season 9 home video " Barney's Birthday (2005 home video) (battybarney2014's version)". *In the beginning, the current Barney Home Video with the Classic Collection along of added the RARE VHS one logo was used in the beginning of the tilte card and the regular Season 9 intro with fourth generation versions, replacing the Barney & Friends Season 9 logo. *This is another time Baby Bop magically appears in the video. The first was "Happy Birthday, Barney!" and the second was "Hi, Neighbor!". *This is the another time BJ magically appears. *Although this video was released in 2005, you can actually see "Copyright ©2003 Lyons Partnership, L.P." at the end of the credits. This may mean that this video was produced in 2003. *The production for this video took place from September 15, 2003 until Ending of the took place production in May 14, 2004. *The arrangements for the background musical used in this home video were also heard are also used in "It's Your Birthday, Barney". *This video was supposed to be originally released in March 2005. However, but it was delayed until July 12, 2005. *The soundtrack was released on May 2005 before this video was released on July 12, 2005. *This is first time Stephanie snores is sleeping, pixie dust sprinkles on her and Kimball in his room to have sweet dreams is snoring, her snore is the same as Zelda's snore from the sequel and the third game of Super Smash Bros conducts, she does the same thing as Carrie Rawlins from "Bedknobs and Broomsticks" and Amy from Barney & the Backyard Gang video "Waiting for Santa apologizes for saying a bad word to Barney and the gang. Category:Season 9 Videos Category:2005 Category:Fake Barney Home Videos Category:Classic Collection Category:Fake Barney Birthday Specials Category:Barney Birthday Home Videos Category:Barney Birthday Specials